


Shameless Destiel Shower Porn

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Season 4 Cas takes Dean roughly in the shower. Total smut. Prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Destiel Shower Porn

Sometimes Dean worried that Cas was a masochist. Maybe it was the novelty of human sensation to his angel perceptions, maybe it was something darker that lead him to act this way. All he knew for sure was that Cas was a sensation junky, his goal seeming to be to do his best to overload Dean until he was incapable of any further thought or feeling. 

He didn't mean to say they were even very creative in what they did. Sex with them was usually fairly straight forward. No, the real 'issue' would be in the...intensity of their fucking. Over the last couple months of experimentation with Cas there had been more than one or two instances of blackout, of which Dean could only feel vaguely worried about due to the extreme, grace-induced afterglow that followed these events. Sometimes he worried Cas might be roofieing him with angel mojo. But it was so fucking hard to worry about anything when Cas was knuckle deep in his ass. Like now, for example.

As he felt his hole twitch against Cas’ touch he pressed his hands desperately against the walls of the shower, palms slipping against the slick, tiled walls as he rested his forehead against its surface. He whined, high in his throat as Cas’ fingers brushed against his prostate, quick and teasing before they slipped out and up to play with Dean’s nipples again. Dean hissed as calloused fingers pulled and twisted the sensitive nubs; Jimmy must have had a desk job, or spent way too much time writing memos to get those. They had been at this for over an hour, some sort of angel mojo keeping the water hot enough to form steam, and Dean was feeling faint from the heat and lack of air in the humid room. Every nerve felt on fire, his legs trembling with the heavy effort of holding himself up. Cas soon took care of that, hands falling to brace Dean’s muscled hips as he dropped to his knees, his pull encouraging the hunter to thrust back as he buried his face in the firm roundness of Dean’s ass, tongue probing into his wet hole.

Water was trickling down what felt like every inch of his skin. Cas had been pulling them in and out of the shower’s spray throughout this torturous process, and now the thin trails of water matched the teasing sensation of Cas’ flicking tongue and the dragging burn of his stubble against Dean’s skin. Maybe someday, when the angel’s methodical approach to taking him apart finally managed to actually kill him, he was going to regret hooking Cas on this particular form of human pleasure, but right now he didn’t care. Pressing his forehead harder against the wall, Dean spread his legs, widening his stance in a desperate attempt to lure Cas into touching him properly. Cursing the angel’s seemingly endless endurance, he moaned loudly, pressing appreciatively into Cas’ face, because he knew that while Cas may have supernatural stamina, he did not possess endless patience. His angel also appreciated when Dean was vocal in his pleasure, and he knew he had struck gold when he felt Cas growl against the back of his balls. 

In a surging movement Cas was up, spinning Dean around so fast he saw white for a second before he was being manhandled off the ground and onto Cas’ dick. He was lifted off the ground by the backs of his knees, pressed by supernatural strength into the wall and the spray of the shower, and the initial thrust of entry elicited a shout from Dean, the pressure of finally being so blissfully full after so much foreplay, a relief. 

As Cas began a punishing pace, teeth digging into Dean’s shoulder as he sucked bruises into his skin, Dean gasped for air, chest heaving to take in oxygen between the whining gasps that ripped from his abused throat at each upward thrust. Steam wrapped around them in languid curls, their movement shaking the tub and sending sprays of water all across the room, the shower curtain having been ripped off its rod when Cas had decided earlier to add chilly air to hot water while he fucked Dean’s face. 

Dean fisted his hands in Cas hair, fingers carding roughly through the slick, dark locks as he rode the angel, bracing himself against the hot, trembling pressure he felt building up through his pelvis. He moaned breathlessly as the angel began brushing his hands lightly up through the trails of water dripping from the hunter’s ribs. “Cas, Cas, Cas…,” Dean heard himself chanting, dimly aware that his hands were giving sharp tugs to the angel’s hair in time to the rhythm of his thrusting. He didn’t hear anything after that as his orgasm snapped through him, shooting down his legs and up his spine as he arched into the feeling, clenching down hard as he rocked his dick between their bodies, and pushed his hips into Cas’ own orgasm. The tickle of water and the firm touch of his angel faded into black. Dimly he felt the sticky trickle of semen dripping from his hole as Cas carefully let him down.

The next thing he was aware of was lying on his stomach, blinking groggily over at Cas, who was carefully rubbing a cloth along Dean’s sides as he watched him fondly.

“Staring at me while I sleep again?” Dean croaked out, his voice useless after what he could only imagine must have been a deafening climax. He couldn’t really remember. “Jeez, you are going to be the death of me one of these days,” he grumbled happily, rolling slightly to press against Cas’ thighs, ignoring the ache in his ass in favor of further contact.

“Never, Dean,” Cas responded, shifting to lay down beside him, pressing tender kisses to the back of his neck, all gentle, careful touches now. If Dean had any energy, he would probably worry about having blacked out again. But he didn’t, so instead he snuggled back into Cas, who obligingly wrapped him in the octopus hold that Dean would never, ever admit to favoring. Worrying could wait. Right now he wanted to enjoy the fucked out feeling he currently had while his angel babied him. Just for now, life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
